


The One

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Jean-Eric meet up for a drink, to reminisce about old times, but there's something else they need to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnthePole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnthePole/gifts).



"Do you remember when we met?" Dan asked, sipping at his beer. The room was crowded, and the odd person glanced over, but no-one bothered them. Since they'd left F1 the fans didn't come up as often, which was what they needed right now.

"I was so young, only seventeen." Jean-Eric shook his head but Dan launched in to singing 'Dancing Queen' at the top of his voice.

Nothing had changed in the last twelve years, he was still the same Dan that he'd met all those years ago.

***

Jean-Eric remembered it well, he was so excited, he was a Red Bull junior driver. He'd signed all the paperwork, but he had to do one last thing before he was accepted.

There were to be no distractions from racing, they had to be one hundred percent committed to the job, and that meant no time for soulmates.

They placed a cuff around his wrist, more symbolic than Jean-Eric could ever realise, covering up where the name of his soulmate would appear when he turned eighteen.

The cuff felt tight, restrictive, but he accepted it as he did all the other terms and conditions, because he knew that Red Bull were the best.

The next day he met Dan, smiling and happy, always a joke ready to make Jean-Eric laugh, and Jean-Eric found himself longing to be with him. But that wasn't part of the deal, they were both there to race, and they were going to race their hearts out trying to be the best. Nothing less would be tolerated.

***

"I miss your curls, they suited you, so bouncy and fluffy, just like you." Jean-Eric downed his beer, accepting another one without hesitation, the barman seemed to have noticed that they were in for the night, the rest of the crowd thinning, heading off to have fun elsewhere.

"I'm nearly thirty, I've got to start acting my age, mate." Dan laughed, nodding at the barman as he took another beer.

"You'll never act your age." Jean-Eric snorted, even though Dan was older than him, he'd never acted it.

***

"We'll get into trouble if we're caught," Jean-Eric said, but Dan was holding his hand and dragging him towards the swimming pool.

"Then we won't get caught." Dan flashed his cheekiest grin, his braces sparkling in the moonlight.

Jean-Eric felt his heart race, he knew that he shouldn't be doing this, and yet he couldn't say no to Dan.

He followed him through a gap in the fence, his wrist band catching on the metal, but it didn't budge. Jean-Eric unhooked himself before rushing after Dan, rubbing at his wrist as he stood nervously at the edge of the pool.

Dan stripped off his clothes, leaving his Toro Rosso shirt in a heap, until he was wearing nothing but his wrist cuff. He winked at Jean-Eric before jumping into the pool, splashing water everywhere as he landed.

"Come on, mate." Dan reached up, and Jean-Eric knew that Dan was going to drag him into the water whether he got undressed or not. Returning to the hotel with his team shirt soaked would only advertise what they'd been up to, so being naked was the better option.

He rushed to get out of his clothes, Dan's cheeky grin smirking at him as he flung his boxers aside, his hands covering his junk as he tried to slip into the water quietly. But Dan was having none of it, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him in, leaving them both soaked and smiling.

Dan shook his hair, splashing water everywhere as he laughed, and Jean-Eric covered his face as the water flew into him, unable to stop laughing at Dan who was shaking like a dog, his thick curls going wild.

Jean-Eric ducked under the water, catching a glimpse of Dan's cock, surrounded by thick dark curls. He put it out of his mind, slicking his hair back as he surfaced, but when he opened his eyes, Dan was looking at him intently.

"Do you ever wonder whose name is written under here?" Dan asked, holding Jean-Eric's wrist and trailing his fingers over the cuff. Jean-Eric shivered, just the touch of Dan's fingers left him quivering.

"No. I'm focused on the racing." Jean-Eric smiled, flicking his hair back as Dan's warm brown eyes stared into his soul.

"That doesn't mean you can't have some fun." Dan's smile was growing, so wide that Jean-Eric thought his face might split, and then Dan's lips were crashing into his, his arms wrapping around him and holding him tight.

Jean-Eric let out a gasp, parting his lips as Dan's tongue dipped into his mouth, even his braces pressing against his lips couldn't spoil this moment, the rush of adrenaline from being naked only added to his excitement. The water splashing around them as Jean-Eric arched his back, seeking out more as he deepened the kiss.

Dan reached down, wrapping his big warm hand around their cocks, leaving Jean-Eric breathless from just a few strokes, clinging to Dan as he muffled his moans and gasps. It turned to laughter, Dan pulling back and breaking the kiss, staring into his eyes with a smile on his face. Jean-Eric wanted to tell him that it felt amazing, but he couldn't find the words. It was just a bit of fun.

A security light flicked on at the other end of the pool and Dan darted for the ladder, rushing out with his clothes in his hands. Jean-Eric did the same, scurrying after him as he tried to pull on his jeans and shirt, stuffing his boxers into his pocket.

They laughed the whole way back to the hotel, their arms touching as they walked, Jean-Eric was happy just to have Dan by his side.

It was the first of many encounters, nothing more than a bit of fun, something to pass the time and blow off steam.

Even when Dan was lying beneath him, legs spread wide as Jean-Eric filled him, it was always just a bit of fun. He would leave afterwards. Never staying the night. That would have made things serious.

He should have known even then, rationalising it all was only so he could pretend to himself that he didn't love Dan. But the worst was still to come, fate was going to separate them.

***

"It was never the same without you," Dan said, and for the first time that evening, he didn't have a smile on his face. "Why didn't you take the cuff off? Go find your soulmate?"

"I was never brave enough to look," Jean-Eric said, holding out his wrist so that his shirt moved up, revealing his cuff. He didn't have to wear it, he could have taken it off, and yet every time he'd tried, he couldn't bring himself to cut it off.

"Worried you would have my name written on your wrist?" Dan laughed, taking another sip of his beer, but when he turned round, he still wasn't smiling.

"I was worried that I wouldn't have your name." Jean-Eric picked at his cuff, unable to look Dan in the eyes.

Dan grabbed his hand, leaving cash on the bar as he stumbled towards the lift, dragging Jean-Eric with him.

"Where are we going?" Jean-Eric asked, but he knew that he wouldn't get an answer.

Dan shook his head. "Come on, mate, it'll be fun."

Jean-Eric followed Dan back to his hotel room, never letting go of his hand. It was like old times, Dan leading them off on a wild adventure, and he was just glad to be invited along for the ride.

Dan fumbled with the keycard, stumbling through the door as he rushed towards his suitcase. He found out a little penknife and Jean-Eric's eyes went wide.

"Dan. Mate. What are you up to?"

"I'm tired of not knowing." Dan cut his cuff free, peeling it from his skin as he looked on with his eyes wide.

"What does it say?" Jean-Eric sat on the floor next to him, but he was covering his wrist with his hand.

"It's your turn now." Dan handed him the little knife, and Jean-Eric felt his heart pounding, his hand trembling as he worked the knife under the edge of the cuff, carefully cutting the thick black material that had been like a shackle these last twelve years. He closed his eyes when he was done, scared to look.

He had been in love with Dan for so long, and the thought that there might be someone else out there for him was jarring.

Jean-Eric felt Dan peeling the cuff from his wrist, but Jean-Eric still couldn't open his eyes. "I'm scared."

"Don't be." Dan's wrist was lined up next to his, he could feel his hairy arm brushing against his, and he opened his eyes slowly.

His own name was staring back at him, and underneath, vivid on his pale skin, was Dan's name.

"Want to go sneak into the pool on the roof?" Dan's grin was bigger than Jean-Eric had ever seen before, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you." Jean-Eric laughed, some things never changed, Dan was always the one. The one who made him smile, the one who made his heart race, the one who made him feel safe.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
